Touched By A Mamodo
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Summery is inside. This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic, so be gentle with me, please! Slight AU. No flames!
1. My Suffering

**Hi! This is my very first Zatch Bell fanfic, as well the very first Reycom/Zatch fanfic! Yay!**

**I don't know where the idea came from, but...I hope you like it.**

**Summery: After suffering repeated abuse by his partner, Reycom frees himself, and in turn, meets a mamodo who shows him the good that still exists in the world. ****Reycom/Zatch friend-shipping. Nothing inappropriate. Rated T for safety. **

**Disclaimer: Zatch Bell and all characters, etc. belong to their rightful owners. Plotline is entirely mine.**

**Please enjoy! And reviews will be greatly appropriated!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Touched By A Mamodo<span>**

**Chapter 1**

**My Suffering**

Reycom shuddered as he pulled his thin, wiry blanket around his naturally cold body.

This time...this went too far...but he doesn't understand why he should bother.

After all, didn't he tell him that he was a tool? A tool to be used for whatever he deems fit?

_'Yeah...I...I said that...'_

But he never wanted this. He's only a child...a mamodo child...

Hosokawa's staggering footsteps could be heard coming toward him, and Reycom whimpered. That wasn't giving him much time to decide what to do.

All he had to keep him company was his spell book, which was useless unless Hosokawa told him what to do...after he...he...

'Please...let him stop tonight...' Reycom thought, his head already spinning. He pulled his legs as tight to him as he could.

_'I can't let him...do that again...but what can I do? He controls me...'_

His thoughts halted when a drunk and partially nude Hosokawa came into Reycom's little holding cell. Reycom didn't have the energy to fight off his partner, and dropped his spell book on the ground.

Hosokawa advanced toward him, slamming his drink on the ground. It caused Reycom to jump, but he stood his ground.

If he was going to be violated, he was going to fight like hell before that.

Summoning whatever energy he had, he lunged at Hosokawa and punched him hard in the face. And suddenly, renewed energy coursed through him. He fought and kicked like there was no tomorrow. For him, there probably wasn't going to be.

A rapid pull and toss and a momentary dizziness brought Reycom back. He laid there confused, hearing Hosokawa cussing as he wiped the blood off his face, and then left. Reycom knew.

_'I'm going to die...I'm going to die...'_

Hosokawa returned a few moments later holding a lighter and a belt. The expression he wore only confirmed what Reycom knew was going to happen.

"Piece of shit...why would you do that?" Hosokawa asked, drunkenly pleased as he hit Reycom with some kind of belt. The old wounds that had already littered the eight-year old mamodo reopened with the fresh ones, blood quickly covering him.

Reycom didn't answer; he just screamed. Unable to get away from Hosokawa's tight hold on him, he screamed as the harsh leather came into contact with his skin, tearing and breaking the skin wide open.

What had he done? Why was Hoskawa doing this?

Before, he didn't care...but now...he was abusing his power...he was abusing Reycom...and for what?

And isn't this Reycom's fault as well? He spoke those words...he told Hosokawa that he was a tool that he could use to his will...

_'B-But...I wanted to become stronger...I didn't want this.'_

"Fucking BASTARD!" More kicks, more attacks...all the while his spell book laid untouched nearby.

_'It's because...because I'm a tool...for him to use...'_

Reycom's legs gave way, and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. He looked at Hosokawa, his vision slowly drifting away as he smelled his owner's vodka breath near his face. He whimpered again, knowing that he couldn't get away.

"Why are you resisting, Reycom? You like this, don't you?" he whispered huskily in his ear as a cold, uncaring hand roughly explored the trembling mamodo, pinning his tiny wrists above his head.

"Please...please don't do this...it hurts..." he whispered, trying to turn his head away.

"Please...I'm begging you...just...just stop it. Please...Hosokawa..."

It was because he wanted to become the best. He wanted to show the Mamodo World that he was going to be King of the Mamodo World.

But why? Why was his partner, the one who was helping him achive that goal...becoming so cruel? So heartless?

And why was he so upset? Why did it hurt him this much?

Reycom looked past Hosokawa, trying to fpush it away...maybe it will be nothing tonight...just the verbal and physical portion.

He could not be more wrong.

"Why? You know you deserve this, right?" he breathed, roughly kissing him, forcing his wet tongue down his throat. Rey tried to fight him, but was stuck.

"Don't stop, Rey...you know you want it..." Hosokawa mumbled. Reycome shuddered when lips touched his neck, moving down his small frame. He tried to cry out for him to stop, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Finally, Reycom let the tears trace his face when Hosokawa raped him once again. He screamed and cried, unable to move.

"Ah, Reycom...you're finally learning, aren't you...hmmm..." Hosokawa sang, getting up and licking his hands. He looked down at the now sprawled-out, broken mamodo, the latter looking up at the ceiling.

"Bitch. You're mine now...and that's just how it's gonna be."

Hosokawa produced his lighter and produced to leave his mark of the day. Reycom couldn't summon any more strength to fight it. At the same time, he couldn't find the energy to cry or scream at him, either. It was like...he was numb.

_'I don't know...why...I just...'_

The last thing Reycom saw was Hosokawa walking away. After making sure he couldn't hear him, he weakly struggled himself up. Curling up into a tight ball, he reached out and let his hand briefly brushed his spell book nearby.

_'I have...to get away...from...here...'_

His hand dropped, his body went lax, and he blacked out.


	2. My Freedom

**Chapter 2**

**My Freedom**

Reycom laid on his back, the cold floor doing nothing to ease the pain from his latest rape. He wondered what stopped him.

What just stopped him from fighting back?

He had it! He had it all figured out. He was going to fight back, going to regain that freedom that he had lost so long ago. But he couldn't do it.

Not anymore. Now...now, he wasn't sure what he should do.

He thought that he could get away from him this time, that tonight...tonight the endless pain and hurt and despair would stop, and he could go home, back to those who at least care enough to listen.

But he chickened out at the last minute. As he knew he would.

In the end, he thought that he would just suffer like this...having his already tainted, destroyed innocence ripped away from him even more until his book would finally be torched. In fact, that was what he wished would happen.

It had been close. Hosokawa had gotten close to nearly ending that pain, even if he was only joking. Reycom knew he wouldn't do it while sober because Hosokawa had a certain look to maintain, and he needed to keep the tortured mamodo around.

And that was just one thing Reycom didn't understand. He just didn't get it.

Why on earth is he not in the Mamodo World? Why do all this to him? What is he trying to prove?

Reycom didn't know anymore.

And then one night, something happened that would change his life forever.

It seemed to be starting out the same way. Reycom laid in his room, not scared, but just...there. He had to deal with Hosokawa earlier, and thankfully, he didn't stay long. He had went downstairs to get himself a drink-and it sounded like he was drunk and asleep.

This gave him precious time to make a move that could possibly save his life. And he knew that time was limited.

He knew that this was his last chance to escape with his life somewhat intact.

In his head, it seemed so simple. He knew, even if he wasn't able to use any of his spells, that once he could get his hands on a weapon...a bat, maybe...he could have a chance. He could escape.

But that was the whole problem.

For an odd reason, Hosokawa never kept such a thing anywhere in the house-at least, one that was nearby.

Reycom thought about it. If Hosokawa kept those other things that he used to him before...then a bat...he would more than likely have some kind of a bat or an object close to it somewhere nearby in the place...

He could, but in order to find out, he'd have to get out...and that could be deadly...

_'No. Dead or not...I have to try.'_

So Reycom decided that tonight...this was it. He would let Hosokawa have his way with him, but afterward...it was now or never.

Hosokawa had raped Reycom for the third or forth time that night, but this time, he had forgotten to fasten Reycom's shackles. Reycom wasn't sure if Hosokawa's extremely drunken mind was the reason, but he was so thankful that he did forget.

Now free from the shackles, Reycom set his plan into motion.

Pushing the pain into the far part of his mind for now, Reycom tiptoed to the door and listened for his abusive partner, waiting for the first chance to run.

As soon as he heard Hosokawa snoring away downstairs, Reycom took his spell book and ran as fast and quietly as he could into his bedroom.

The minute he got into the bottle-littered room, he froze, held his breath and waited. No one came.

_'Okay...the bat...gotta be around here somewhere...'_

Reycom quickly scanned the room, and to his surprise, spotted the wooden weapon in a corner. He wasn't expecting it to be so easy, but he hadn't cared. With a sigh of relief, he reached out, grabbed it, and dragged it out...just to bump into Hosokawa.

"Now...w-where do...think YOU'RE goin'?" he slurred, using his body weight to force Reycom backwards in the room.

Reycom gripped the bat tightly in one hand, his spell book in the other, not saying a word, not wavering his gaze.

"Give me that...and I won't be too harsh...maybe..." he laughed.

At that, Reycom took the bat-and with one powerful, mustered swing-he aimed at the drunken bastard's legs. It worked, which surprised him again. But he wasn't about to complain.

Hosokawa went down, gripping his legs, and Reycom dropped the bat, ran down the stairs, burst out the front door...and _ran_.

And Reycom couldn't believe it. Somehow, someway...he made it.

Reycom was free.

And he wasn't about to stop. He wasn't going to stop.

_'I gotta run...just...gotta...run...'_

His chest started to burn, but he ignored it. He ignored everything and everyone around him.

He figured sooner or later, Hosokowa would chase him, and he wasn't about to take that chance.

_'I...I can't...run any...anymore...'_

But Reycom kept going, running across the streets, ignoring the stares he was getting, ignoring the pain he was starting to really feel everywhere.

Eventually, Reycom stumbled upon someone's home. It was lit, the only one on the block, and he thought someone could help him. By now, he was so disoriented that he almost forgot that he was on Earth, not in the Mamodo World.

Many thoughts ran in his head. _'What if...if they're like him...they'll kill me...they might...'_

But regardless, he staggered up the steps, weakly knocked on the door, and then collapsed to his knees as the door opened.

He hadn't heard anything the person said. He hadn't seen the person reaching toward him and his book. He hadn't seen anything at all, but he knew he said something.

"P-Please...help...me..."

The next thing he knew, he fell forward into warm arms that sccoped him up off the unforgiving cold porch.

He had no idea who this was. He had no idea where he was, or what was going to happen.

But this person felt so warm...something he hadn't felt in so long...but it it real?

Reycom wondered where he was...and if he was truly safe.


	3. My Beginning

Chapter 3

My Beginning

Reycom could hear drifting sounds all around him, but he wasn't sure if those were sounds he could trust or not. He still had no clue what had happened over those past few minutes...or was it hours?

He didn't even know what time it was! Nothing was adding up!

Slowly, he began to come around. His head seemed to be throbbing like mad, and he felt so nauseous it wasn't funny. Barely opening his eyes a crack, he tried to make sense of what was happening around him.

_'W-Where am I...what's going on...?'_

Reycom could hear people more clearly than before, but they didn't sound familiar to him. Where did he end up running to?

"Hey! Hey, Kiyo! I think he's waking up!" a little boy's voice screamed.

Reycom winced at the assault on his sensitive ears. He wanted to tell the little screaming boy to shut up because it was too loud, but his voice didn't seem to work. Nothing seemed to work for him, and it was at that point Reycom truly realized how exhausted he was.

"Zatch, get away from him! You'll wake him up!" an older male's voice said.

Reycom thought Hosokowa had gotten him again. And if that were true, then he must be in danger...all over again...

_'No...it can't be...not again...'_

Reycom's eyes closed as he attempted for the third or fourth time to gather his muddled thoughts together. When that failed, he simply let the darkness take him for now. He wanted to sleep more than anything...maybe it will clear his mind...

When Reycom opened his eyes again, he noticed a young male standing nearby, wrapping his wounded arm. Reycom felt panic, and quickly yanked his arm back, fearful that he gave him something that would kill him.

"Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. And you might wanna stay still. This arm of yours is pretty banged up."

Reycom had a feeling that he should trust this person. He didn't seem so bad...and he looked like a kind enough person...but he was still a stranger...he didn't know who this was or what he wanted with him!

He would soon know, though. The man asked him what his name was, and what kind of element did he use. Reycom noted something else, too.

His voice sounded far different from Hosokawa's. He sounded like...almost like...a young teen...

Just where had Reycom ended up?

The young male broke his thought, asking him once more what his name was and what element he controlled. It was then Reycom realized that his spell book wasn't near him.

"M-My book...where...?" he asked, looking around frantically for it.

He couldn't have dropped it, could he? No, he...he had it with him when he ran from his hellhole!

"Kid! Kid, hey, calm down! I've got your book!" the young male said, trying to keep him from jumping out of the bed.

Reycom looked at him, and his small frame relaxed when he produced his blue spell book. Taking it, he hugged it tightly to his chest.

It was the only thing he had left...and the only reason why he was still alive...

"So kid, you gonna tell me you're name?" he asked for the third time.

Reycom looked at the male, and nodded. He took care of him, and took care of his book...maybe, just maybe...

"R-Rey...com...my name is Reycom. I...I'm an Ice mamodo." he stuttered quietly.

The young male seemed interested. "Geez, you're so young! How old are you?" he asked again, shocked at the young age of the child.

Reycom blushed slightly. "I'm...eight."

At that point, the loud little boy from earlier came bounding in the room, playing with his Volcan 2000 toy. The male turned toward him, and told him to fetch his spell book.

_'So that loud kid...he's a mamodo, too...'_

He returned back, and the young male picked him up, laughing. "My name is Kiyomaro Takimine, but you can call me Kiyo. And this loud little twerp- introduce yourself, you!" Kiyo said, putting him down on the bed.

The little boy smiled broadly. "Hiya! I'm Zatch Bell, and I'm...one, two...umm...I'm six! And I'm gonna be King of the Mamodos someday!"

Reycom nodded, and looked at the bright red spell book Zath held. "Oh, yeah. Zatch here is an thunder element. Although he is as noisy as anything else!" he said, annoyingly pulling his cheek.

Zatch pushed him away, screaming at him to leave him alone. Reycom just sat there, quietly watching the two goof around and play together.

_'This guy...he's really nice...I wish he'd been my partner. Zatch Bell...you're so lucky.'_

Kiyo stopped playing, and slapped himself on the forehead. "Shoot! Reycom, right? I'm sorry, I didn't finish wrapping your arm!"

Zatch and Kiyo sat down on the bed, and Kiyo resumed wrapping his arm as Zatch blabbered on and on about his toy. Reycom never said much to him, or to Kiyo during that time; he just nodded.

There was something noticeably different about this little mamodo boy. He wondered why he was so happy-go-lucky. He seemed to have a good reason for it, though.

"'Kay. Done!" Kiyo cleaned up the remaining bandages and other things, and asked Zatch to keep an eye on Reycom for a few minutes.

Once Kiyo left, Zatch started up again. "So where's your partner?"

At that, Reycom suddenly felt...homesick, almost. He knew that he didn't want to be back there again, but how could he possible tell a six-year old that he was raped for so long?

"Hello? Rey, are you there?"

Reycom snapped out of it, and blinked in confusion at the pet name. "Huh?"

Zatch grinned. "Rey...I like that. Do you mind if I call you Rey?"

Reycom shook his head no. No one had ever given him a pet name before...

"Well, if you don't wanna talk, then that's okay. Kiyo says I'm too loud, anyway, and I can't shut my trap. Which is true! So I'll talk to you instead!"

Reycom nodded again, clutching his spell book to him chest. Zatch ran into yet another rambling moment about his Volcan 2000 toy that he made, and Reycom found himself thinking.

_'What's going to happen once I'm healed? I wonder if...if he'd...'_

Reycom didn't know what to do if he had to leave. He had no other family, neither human nor mamodo...and he didn't want to return back to his sexually deprived partner...

At the same time, he didn't want to tell Kiyo what he had been through...but something told him that it would come out, anyway...

For now, he simply enjoyed listening to the blond-haired, amber-eyed mamodo. This kid was unlike any mamodo Reycom had heard of, and he felt a bit better knowing that he met someone like that...so maybe not all humans are like him...

He knew he couldn't stay at that point. If Hosokawa found out about his location, he'd be putting the nice guy...Kiyomaru...and this little mamodo boy...all at risk because of him.

_'As soon as I'm better...I have to go. I won't endanger them...not because of me...and my problems...'_

But that was a long time off. Or at least, he hoped so.

Maybe now things would finally look up for him...and maybe he can open to others.

If that's true, then maybe he could start by trusting the strange mamodo boy and his human partner.


	4. My Fears

**So sorry for the wait! Had this chapter finished for a bit, but was too lazy to edit it. :P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and alerted this story! I really appreciate it!**

**And now, Chapter 4! Enjoy! And I own nothing more than this plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**My Fears**

Reycom needed a lot of time to heal from the amount of injuries he had sustained from Hosokawa. Quite a bit of it.

Despite all the support he was receiving from these people, Reycom knew he couldn't tell them anything.

It wasn't like he couldn't trust him...well, not entirely. He didn't know them long enough to just open up and talk, but he felt like the issue was more of his own fear.

He had good reason, too! He didn't know what they would do once they heard the whole ordeal. How they would treat him when they found out he was nothing more than a human's sex toy. How they would look at him when they found out he never fought back because this was what he had asked for.

He was dirty now...and he couldn't let them find out!

Kiyo, however, had a feeling that something had happened between Reycom and his partner. It showed every time either he or Zatch asked about the person, and why he ran from said person.

About the only thing that they got out of Reycom was that he was a dangerous person. But Kiyo didn't know why he wouldn't go any further than that. It seemed like even saying what gender his partner was troubled Reycom.

Then again, he didn't expect Reycom to just up and trust him, as they only just met a few days ago. Even so, two more things were troubling Kiyo as well.

One was the nightmares Reycom seemed to have every other night. Kiyo never asked about them, but he knew that they severely troubled the little mamodo, and Kiyo simply didn't like that.

But that was where the problem arose. Whenever he asked Reycom about them, Kiyo never got a response from him. It seemed like Reycom simply didn't want to talk about them, and Kiyo, although he hated hearing Reycom crying in his sleep at night, didn't push the matter further. He simply did what he always did- try and ease his pain any way he could.

The other thing Kiyo noted was how little Reycom liked being around kids his age. That was more recent, about a week or so after Reycom felt strong enough to walk around. Kiyo decided to get Reycom some fresh air and took him and Zatch to the playground.

What struck Kiyo as odd was that every time they did go there, Reycom glued himself to a park bench, a particular one, near a cherry tree. He never moved an inch until it was time for them to go home. What worried Kiyo further was the fact Reycom kept looking over his shoulder, like he was expecting someone to come and grab him or something.

Agian, Kiyo tried to talk to Reycom about it. Again, Reycom clammed up and said it was nothing. And again, Kiyo comforted him the only way he knew how- sitting there with him while Zatch played.

Often times, Kiyo wondered about Reycom's partner and what kind of man he was to make Reycom so jumpy, so tense and so fearful every day. But he never asked about it. Or rather, he gave up asking after a few tries. Reycom either avoided the question or made this face that Kiyo knew he couldn't win against.

But there was one good thing that came out of this whole incident that everyone could see. It seemed like Reycom was growing more and more fond of staying with Kiyo and his family.

While no one really knew what had happened to Reycom, the Takahime family was more than pleased to see Rey up and walking, talking at times, and smiling a little more. Kiyo was relieved when he saw how much Reycom had improved in health since he first stayed there.

For Reycom, it was mixed feelings. He was confused about what he should've felt from what he was used to feeling.

These people weren't like Hosokawa at all. They loved him, something Reycom never felt in all his years of existence. They cared about him, worried about him...actually smiled at him.

It felt good knowing that there were some really good people in the world, people who do care about his emotions and what was troubling him. But what Reycom really liked most was spending time with his new friend, Zatch Bell. His outgoing personality was something Reycom wished he had more than anything. He wanted to move on; he really did!

But that wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't sure if that kind of thing was ever easy. Nothing like that ever goes away, and the fact he was bottling in all his feelings and pain and fear wasn't helping him in the least.

But he couldn't just tell them! He knew what would happen!

He knew, and yet...that night, somehow, everything changed for him.

It was an honest accident, though. He thought it was, anyway. He wasn't attempting to have this kind family killed for nothing! They had no reason to _ever _find out!

And it still flew out like a speeding bullet. Unable to control it all inside him...it finally broke free.

All that began one day when Kiyo had came home from school early to meet with famous singer and good friend Megumi and her mamodo, Tia. They'd gotten let out around the same time, and Tia was going to spend the afternoon with Zatch and Reycom while Kiyo and Megumi went about their own business.

If Reycom was shy around Zatch, he was even _more _shy around the loud, pink-haired, six year old girl. She and Zatch played around most of the day before Tia finally noticed the shy Ice mamodo sitting farther away on a couch.

"Hey Zatch, who's that? A new friend?" she asked curiously.

Zatch beamed, and bounded over to an unsuspecting Reycom, who'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Reycom! Rey, I wanna show you my friend!" Zatch playfully said, laying an innocent, chubby hand on his friend's leg.

In an instant, Reycom quickly went defensive. His entire body froze for only a millisecond, then he quickly pulled away from Zatch, nearly hyperventilating. The latter's huge amber eyes looked at the shaking figure slinking deeper into the couch.

"Reycom? Did I hurt you?"Zatch asked, confused and a little nervous. The young mamodo never saw Reycom react like that before, and was trying to figure out why.

Tia, having seen Reycom's little moment, came over, wondering what was making the Ice mamodo boy so frightened that he was literally burying himself in the couch. She was thinking about whether or not they should call their partners when Zatch climbed on the couch, trying once again to get through to him.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Zatch practically whispered. Reycom didn't look at him, at Tia, at anyone, before he began sobbing. He clung onto the chair like it was his lifeline, and for a minute or two, just cried, forgetting about the two six-year olds that were there.

In his mind, Reycom didn't understand why he was crying in the first place. Zatch didn't do anything wrong, so why was he so upset?

_'W-Why...it feels like...like he was here...b-b-b-but...no...he didn't hurt me...Zatch didn't hurt me...'_

Yet Reycom couldn't stop crying. _'I don't...understand why...I'm...so...scared...'_

Neither Zatch nor Tia knew what to do, so Tia sat down on the other side of Reycom and tried to calm him down as much as she could. Zatch just sat there, dumbfounded.

_'What just happened to him? I just...I poked him. I never saw him like this, and it's so weird! I need Kiyo's help!'_

Zatch reached out again, slower than before, and gently rested his hand on Reycom's trembling shoulders. Zatch's gaze met Reycom's slightly red eyes, trying to get it through to him.

He would never hurt a friend. Reycom needed to know that.

Zatch opened his mouth to speak, but he and Tia were caught off guard when Reycom suddenly blacked out. No words, no nothing. He had literally wore himself out and had simpled passed out.

Before either or the two young mamodo could move, Kiyo and Megumi came back from their little outing. Upon seeing Reycom unconscious and the other two around him, they immediately demanded to know what happened.

Tia explained to Kiyo and Megumi what happened, while Zatch sat in a strange stupor, looking at the unconsious child. Kiyo sighed, putting down some bags he'd been carrying to pick the boy up and carry him into a spare bedroom. Megumi followed.

"Kiyo? Who is he? Is he a mamodo too?" Megumi asked, worried for him.

Kiyo nodded, making sure that Reycom was covered before he turned and left. Once he was out of earshot from the two younger mamodos, who insisted they stay with Reycom in case he woke up, he told Megumi everything he knew.

When Kiyo finished, Megumi was silent for a long while. Then, she asked, "Kiyo, what happened to his partner?"

Kiyo shugged and shook his head. "I have no idea. What I just told you is all I was able to get out of the kid. The kid has his spell book, but everytime I try to ask about his partner, it's a dead end. He clams up completely. Something happened to him, though. Something bad."

Megumi nodded. "Experiments? Torture?"

"I'm thinking...a bit of both. But we can't force the matter right now. He's still recovering from those wounds of his, and from the looks of it, he doesn't need to be under so much stress. I think it's more emotional and mental than physical right now."

Kiyo looked at Megumi with a gentle smile. "Let's give him his time and his space. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Megumi looked at the brown-eyed teen, remembering the reason why she liked him in the first place. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, 's a good idea."

The two young lovers walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. The younger mamodos had fallen asleep, Zatch near falling off the edge of the bed, Tia curled up near the foot of it.

"We'll let them stay here. And I think we should, too. I think Reycom needs us more than anything."

Megumi looked at the ice mamodo, reaching out to tussle his ice blue hair. She found the young boy to be adorable, and felt her heart breaking at the sight of anguish that seemed to play on his child-like features, even in sleep.

"I wonder...who could've hurt such a young mamodo like you?" she murmurered.

Kiyo sat down in an empty chair, looking at her, Reycom, his own mamodo friend and Tia with a slight smile.

"We'll find out soon, Megumi. Let's be patient."

* * *

><p><em>Reycom wondered how it got to be so cold all of a sudden. It was warm just a minute ago...<em>

_Coming around, he glanced around the room he was held in. It seemed so familar...but why? Where was he?_

_Suddenly, horror overtook him. He did a double-take, slower than before, and realized with horror that he was back. He was back here, which meant..._

_They'd been found. Hosokawa found them, but where are they? Where was Zatch?_

_As he thought about his young friend, he heard a high-pitched scream. It seemed like it was coming from all directions, but Reycom couldn't tell._

_He heard it again. It sounded so full of pain...was it his? No...he wasn't hurt. He tried to move, but realized that he was chained to a wall. _

_He heard it again. And again. Each scream sounded more painful than the last, and there were times where Reycom tried to make himself fall back into the darkness. He knew that voice from somewhere...but..._

_"STOP! PLEASE!"_

_It clicked. _

_His friend. The young mamodo with the big amber eyes...Zatch Bell._

_Hosokawa had Zatch._

_ And he was hurting him!_

_Reycom struggled to break free from his chains, his face soaked with tears. It was his fault for coming to that house! _

_"Zatch! No!"_

_ He had to help him! He would not let Zatch suffer because of him!_

_He heard him scream again. And Reycom continued to struggle. He needed to get out of there! He had to help him! _

_"Zatch! NO! ZATCH!"_

* * *

><p>"ZATCH!"<p>

Everyone jumed at the sudden scream that echoed in the still room. Looking on, Kiyo felt his hands ball up into fists.

This wasn't fair...none of this was fair! He was nothing more than a child, and no matter what happened to him as a mamodo, he shouldn't have to go through this!

"N-No...let him...go...Z-Zatch..."

Zatch, who was the second to wake up, rubbed his large amber eyes and peered at Reycom. It seemed like Reycom was starting to hyperventalite, and Kiyo told Megumi to call his dad.

"U-Uhh...n-no...urg...let...him go...H-Ho...soka...wa..." he whimpered.

Kiyo reached out and gently brushed Reycom's hand. He was surprised when he noticed that it was slightly warmer than he usually was. That wasn't right.

_'That's funny. His hand's warm. But...oh no!'_

Kiyo quickly felt Reycom's forehead. "He got a fever? But when?" he exclaimed.

Which was true; Reycom hadn't developed a fever at all since he first got there. Maybe it was nothing serious...?

Reycom twisted his head from under Kiyo's hand. "N-No...don't..."

Kiyo sighed. He was going to have to surpress his rage for now. He needed to bring Reycom out of that nightmare, and fast!

"Reycom? Hey, wake up, Rey...Reycom..." Kiyo said in a low, conforting voice, sitting next to the mamodo. Zatch followed suit, taking his hand in his chubby ones.

"Rey? I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere! You gotta wake up! Reycom!"

At that moment, blue hues flew open. Reycom sat up so fast he nearly knocked everyone around him off.

"Wh-wha? Huh...?" he asked, dazed.

Kiyo, Megumi, Tia and Zatch let out sighs of relief. Reycom looked around each of them, and realized he was in the spare bedroom like before. But how had he wound up there? Wasn't he talking to Zatch and the pink-haired one not too long ago? And wasn't Kiyo gone for the day? Who was the brown-haired lady?

"Reycom, you alright? That was some nightmare you had...nearly gave us all heart attacks..." Kiyo said with a relieved smile.

Reycom looked blankly at Kiyo. He was asleep? Then...that dream...

Reycom suddenly collapsed into Kiyo's arms, exhausted. That dream...

No...it was no dream...it wasn't even a nightmare...that was gonna happen if Hosokawa knew where he was!

"Reycom?"

He didn't respond, just stared blankly up at the ceiling. He wasn't really aware of th the fact that he was crying, either... "Hey, Reycom?"

A gentle hand rested on his trembling shoulders, and Reycom forced himself to look at him. That child.

Hosokawa...he did something to him...he raped him...because he had to come there...because of him...

"I'm sorry, Zatch...I'm sorry..." Reycom whispered through his tears. Zatch titled his head, gracing the ice boy with his innocent smile before looking at Kiyo.

"Reycom, when something's troubling you, it's best to tell someone about it. Right, Kiyo?"

Kiyo chuckled, tussling the blond-haired child, who giggled in response. "Yeah, Zatch. And Reycom, something really had you terrified."

Kiyo adjusted himself more on the bed, leaning back against the bedhead and allowing Reycom to stay in his arms while Zatch, Tia and Megumi all sat around him. Reycom looked blearily at all of them, still somewhat exhausted.

"You mentioned someone by the name of Ho...Hosokawa? Who is he? Is he your partner?" Tia asked softly.

Reycom pulled the blankets closer to him. He knew.

At some point or another, he knew it would come out. He wished so much he could just...forget about it all. He wanted to never mention it again...it made him feel so dirty...

He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his experience...was he?

"...yes. He's my partner...and he..he..." Reycom trailed off.

Kiyo hooked his finger under Reycom's chin and tilted his head upward to meet his gaze.

"Take your time, Reycom. Whatever you tell us will _not _leave this room. You have our word."

Reycom stared into Kiyo's eyes for a moment. He realized another interesting thing about Kiyo. He had so much emotion in his eyes.

There was so much determination in them, so much kindness and spirit...he wondered why he never noticed it before...

"We won't say a word, Reycom. Not unless you want us to." Megumi said kindly, touching Reycom's hand. Reycom looked over at her as well.

She was a really pretty girl...and she looked so worried...he never had people do that before...

_'Maybe...I am ready...maybe I can tell them, but what if...what if they turn and leave me...? How do I know I can trust them?'_

Zatch, who was the youngest and seemed to know what Reycom was thinking, said in a voice no one ever heard him use, "Reycom, you can tell us. You're not gonna be left alone in this. We're friends...and friends don't lie."

Reycom looked at the two mamodos. They looked back.

"Please...tell us what happened."

Reycom believed them. For some odd reason, an emotion Reycom could never remember feeling took him over, and he closed his eyes for a moment, making sure that he knew what he was getting himself into.

_'I can...I can do this...I can tell them...'_

"O-Okay..." Reycom stuttered, opening his eyes again.

All Reycom knew that he had to at least keep Hosokawa away from them. Kiyo and Megumi could easily take on Hosokawa, he knew right away. But those two...especially him...

He had to protect Tia and Zatch. They were two years younger than he was, and so naive..they didn't need to know what happened...they never needed to know.

That innocence...that was exactly the reason why he befriended Zatch in the first place...why he found Tia so kind and headstrong...

They were naive, but also wise and strong and kind...

_'They...they might just be able to help me...so I should at least try...I have to try.'_

After a long bout of silence, Reycom took a deep breath and muttered, "I guess...I'd better start at the beginning..."

The room fell silent as Reycom finally told his story.


	5. My Story, pt 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient with me! :)**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own them, Zatch Bell isn't mine. Just the plotline. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**My Story, pt 1**

Reycom took a deep breath, and looking at his hands, began his story. He felt all sorts of emotions raging within him as he opened his mouth to speak, but did his best to suppress them, taking his time.

"I...I don't know why I had came here, to be honest." he started. "I guess...I guess you can say that I had came here kinda lost..."

"What do you mean?" Zatch asked, confused. "Didn't you come so you can battle to become the Mamodo King?"

Reycom shrugged."I don't...I don't think so. Unlike most mamodos, oddly enough, I didn't care about being the King. I just wanted a strong partner...and I think...I wanted someone who would have...use for me."

Kiyo cut him off. "Use? What do you mean, use?"

"I-I don't know...just...someone who'd actually want me around, actually tell me that I'm good for something. I didn't...I guess I just wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere."

Reycom closed his eyes briefly, once again trying his best to supress his emotions. He needed to calm down, but found that with each word he spoke, the pain he felt grew more.

_'No...I have to keep going. I can't stop. I want them to know. I want to trust them.'_

When he opened them again, he continued, letting his last thought play in his mind like a mantra. It made him feel a little better, he admitted to himself.

"I was in a deep freezer, I think, when Hosokawa found me that day. Quite frankly, I can't remember how I got there. I think...I was eating something, and he just opened it, thinking he could get something, too. Hosokawa had been a...maintanence man before, I think."

Reycom chuckled. "It was weird. I was looking at him, a half a piece of something in my mouth, and he just stared at me. And for a few minutes, that's all it was."

"But what made you want to go with a bum like him?" Megumi asked.

Reycom smiled slightly. "To be honest...I can't say. I don't even know. I just saw something in him, something that was telling me that he was the one I'd been looking for. And so, I allowed him to become my partner."

He sighed. "That was the worse mistake of my life...and I regret it more than anything..." he whispered.

"What happened after that?" Tia asked.

Reycom looked away again, lost in thoughts and memories. "I...I told him who I was, and showed him my book. And I...I told him that I don't care what he wanted to use me for...just as long as I got stronger...and I was put to use."

Kiyo felt a terrible shudder course through the small frame, but bit back his anger and said nothing.

"Then what?"

Reycom sighed. "For a while, everything seemed fine. I was mainly used to help him rob banks and things like that. He wanted to look rich and well-off, I figured. But I never complained. I didn't care. He found a use for me, and I felt myself grow stronger, despite the fact that what we were doing was wrong. And it went on like that for a good while, until this one day...when he hit me."

He looked lost all of a sudden. "I can't remember why he did, and I knew that was wrong, but...I liked it."

His thin lips formed an sad smile, and it was that smile that very well broke Kiyo's heart.

"I knew what he was doing to me was wrong. After that day, it got worse, and I..."

Reycom felt it again. The pain of remembering all those..._things..._he wished he could really forget about...

"After a few days, I...I told him that I wanted to be sent back...that I didn't want to be his partner anymore. It sent him into a rage, and things got worse, to the point where I couldn't seem to get through him. He saw me as a source for money, and...other things..."

Reycom shuddered again, and Kiyo had to supress his anger once more. Who was this..._beast_, to hurt a child like that?

"What happened after that?" Kiyo asked instead, trying not to show any anger on his face.

Reycom tried once again to calm his rapid heartbeat down as he answered Kiyo's question. "He...he came in one day, extremely drunk. I was in the kitchen, and I didn't...I didn't hear him come in. When I turned around, he was...holding a bat. He swung it, and it connected with my head...and after that, I can't recall."

Reycom stopped, taking a much needed breath, the blanket clenched in his hands "When I came to...I was chained in a spare room in the...basement, I think...and my clothes were missing. At first, I didn't mind because I'm used to the cold, but I didn't understand why my clothes and my spell book were gone. Not even a few minutes later, he came in, and his clothes were gone, too."

Megumi let out a gasp, her mouth flying to her hand. Kiyo's body tensed. Both realized what had happened before it was even spoken.

"Reycom, are you saying he...?"

Reycom nodded, tears stinging at his blue eyes. "He...he said something real weird, and I didn't get what he meant..."

Kiyo wanted verification. He needed to make sure that he wasn't jumping to conclusions. "What did he tell you?"

"Something about...me going to enjoy myself, that it would...f-feel good..."

Kiyo nearly vomited. He knew it. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Good god, he didn't...?"

Reycom knew what he was about to say, and answered by nodding again. "I had asked wh-what was going on, but he never answered me. He came over and he...he began to..."

It was then that Reycom broke down and began to cry. Kiyo shushed him as the little mamodo cried, his frame shaking as the tears rollled down his cheeks. Megumi placed a delicate hand over her mouth, her sobs silent. The two younger mamodos, not sure what Reycom was talking about, but upset to see their new friend so distressed, had tears falling down their faces as well.

Kiyo was beyond angry and felt sick to his stomach, and he felt an urge to give Hosokawa a taste of his own medication.

_'But to a eight-year old boy? How could he do something like this?'_

"Reycom, can you tell me exactly what he did to you?" Kiyo asked gently, knowing that it would hurt Reycom like hell to go through it all over again.

Reycom looked up at Kiyo after a few more minutes. "I...I can't...I'm sorry, Kiyo. But it...it hurts..." he whispered.

Kiyo smiled, all his anger and disgust vanishing as he looked at him.

_'For right now...I have to stay calm. For Reycom's sake.'_

"It's alright, Reycom. You did good. Why don't you rest? I'll stay here if you want, and so can Tia and Zatch and Megumi. Is that alright with you?"

Tia and Zatch, who had wiped their eyes, looked over at him. "We're friends, Reycom. And friends don't leave friends alone when they need them." Zatch said.

Megumi nodded, wiping her eyes and calming down as well. "I-I'll stay, too. And Zatch is right. We're not leaving you alone, Reycom."

Reycom looked at each of them through tear-blurred eyes. He couldn't understand it.

They listened to him...cried for _and_ alongside him...and wanted to stay with him.

He wasn't in the dark anymore. For once...finally...he could see the light. Maybe there was hope for him after all...

Reycom rested against Kiyo's chest. His head was beginning to hurt, and he didn't want to talk anymore. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

_'I still have to tell them the rest. I have to get it...off my chest...but not now. Not right now...'_

His eyes falling closed, Reycom could barely hear anything around him. Hosokawa was slowly pushed far back into his mind, and the thought of having someone who cared- someone who actually loved him, and saw him as a person- took over instead.

He liked that feeling more than anything.

"Thank you..." Reycom breathed silently as his mind finally lapsed into unconsciousness. He felt so safe in these warm arms...it felt safer here...

Kiyo watched as Reycom's breathing evened out, his body going limp as he seemed to drift peacefully off to sleep. He felt his forehead.

"He doesn't feel warm right now. I think he's gonna be alright."

Kiyo waited a few more minutes, and then got off the bed, gently laying Reycom's sleeping frame down and properly covering him with the blanket. Tia and Zatch sat nearby while Kiyo and Megumi stepped out to talk.

"Kiyo...did you hear what he said?"

Kiyo said nothing, just looked at Reycom, Tia and Zatch through the doorway. After a moment, he nodded.

"Disgusting. What kind of lowlife hurts an innocent child? Mamodo or not, Reycom never deserved that!" he hissed angrily.

Megumi saw the fury written all over Kiyo's face. "I know. But what can we do? Poor thing...he's been having nightmares about this...and it scares me when I think about how long he's been going through this..."

Kiyo nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I think...the best thing to do right now is continue to give him time. Let him get comfortable being around us. When he feels ready, then we can ask him again."

Kiyo sighed. He knew getting angry wasn't going to help, and looked at Megumi with a small smile. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

Megumi returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm going back in the room. You coming?"

"In a minute. I need to think about this."

Megumi gave Kiyo a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay. Don't be long."

As she walked back into the room, Kiyo watched them all sitting around Reycom. He felt both glad Reycom had finally begun to open up a little, and highly disgusted at what Hosokawa did to him.

_'One way or another...we're going to figure this out, Reycom. And I swear to you...I'll make sure that that piece of trash never hurts you again.'_


	6. My Story, pt 2

**Hello all! I have returned with another chapter! So sorry for the delay! I hope you like it! I think this came out alright, but I shall let my readers decide.**

**Enjoy! And of course, any reviews are greatly appreciated. I own nothing except the plot. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

My Story, pt. 2

Reycom opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked as he looked around the room, trying to remember why he felt so tired.

_'Wait...but it's morning...how long was I asleep?'_

Reycom sat in confused silence before the events of yesterday began to slowly form in his mind, and he wrapped his arms about himself, shuddering slightly.

He still couldn't believe he did it. It wasn't much, but he was finally able to tell his story.

What shocked him even more was the response he got. In all honesty, Reycom didn't know what to expect that night. But the fact that he had support from these people, people who barely knew him, people who didn't have to worry about being...violated like that...

...they cared. They actually..._cared._

_'Maybe...maybe that was what I was searching for...someone to tell me that it would be alright...someone to allow me to show my fear, someone...to make me strong...'_

Reycom smiled. He knew at least now, just for now, he had support. But that was all he needed.

A soft snoring nearby caused Rey to look to his left. And what he saw very well made him want to cry all over again.

Curled in the blankets, Zatch lay fast asleep, blond pieces of hair falling in his face. Reycom studied the adorable sight for a moment, the same soft smile never leaving his lips.

He knew Zatch was two years younger than he was. But he found the kid's amazing sense of justice and strength almost unbelievable. Here he was, and from what Reycom could clearly see, he had a strong bond to his partner, Kiyo...he would make a very good King...

_'He's a real tough kid...I wonder if he's at his full potential yet...and only six. Wow...wish I was that lucky...'_

He felt his hand move, hesitate, reach out and just barely brush the hair from out of Zatch's face. Zatch didn't make a sound, and Reycom quietly chuckled to himself. Reycom then noticed the little doll that was happily clutched to Zatch's side...what was it...his Volcan 2000?

It made Reycom warm on the inside. He knew that_ he_ was no longer pure and innocent, but if he could protect this one...protect them as he was protected...

This...this was true innocence, and he refused to let Hosokawa taint the young innocent boy that lay next to him.

_'Zatch, there's so much evil around you...you just don't know. And I don't...I don't know you too well, but I can't let you experience it. You're a kid...you should be allowed to stay one.'_

Reycom let his fingers run lightly through Zatch's hair, the latter who didn't make a sound. Reycom wondered what life had to be like for Zatch, a kid who literally didn't have a care in the world...who was allowed to be a child and laugh...who didn't need to see the dark side of humanity like Reycom saw...

He wondered what it like to be a kid.

"Stay who you are, Zatch Bell. You have a good partner, and you have to become King...for everyone's sake." Reycom whispered.

In all his wandering thoughts, Reycom didn't see nor hear Kiyo walking in the room, carrying food. Kiyo looked at Reycom with a mix of surprise and relief. As much as he had slept the past few days, he was beginning to think the kid was in a coma.

"Reycom, you're up."

Reycom jumped, his hand quickly moving back under the covers before Kiyo noticed it. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and felt more relaxed and assured when Kiyo rested his hand on his trembling shoulders.

"Hey, sorry. Did I scare you?"

Reycom shook his head. "No...I'm alright."

Kiyo sighed. "I'm sorry. Hey, I got some breakfast. You hungry?"

Reycom nodded. He hadn't really eaten in the last few days, and he was pretty hungry.

Kiyo sat next to him, looked to his left, and chuckled when he saw his sleeping mamodo friend.

"I guess Megumi and Tia left sometime during the night. I'll remember to call them later." Kiyo noted as he bit into a slice of toast. Reycom looked over at the chair that Megumi had been sitting in, and realized that he was right. Neither one was there.

But...she was right next to him, wasn't she? He recalled a faint scent of perfume, and it wasn't from Zatch...

_'Weird...but she was...huh...maybe I'd been dreaming...'_

Reycom shook his head and proceeded to eat. For the next ten minutes or so, all that was heard was the quiet breathings of Zatch and the munching sounds of Rey and Kiyo eating breakfast. Reycom wondered what time it was...it had to been late, he felt like he'd been sleeping forever...

"Hey, Reycom. Do you feel well enough to take a walk with me?" Kiyo asked carefully. He knew Reycom had been in the bed or the vicity of the bedroom for far too long. But he didn't think forcing him out of bed was a wise idea.

Reycom stopped. He felt pretty fine, save for a slight dizzying feeling that he figured would pass soon enough.

"W-Where?" he asked, cursing at himself for the tremor in his voice. He could trust Kiyo...he could trust them, so why he sound so petrified?

Kiyo smiled warmly. "You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to."

Just then, Kiyo remembered something from last night, and he reached out and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. Reycom closed his eyes, the feeling of human warmth against his own skin something he...he wanted to relish in.

It wasn't hurting him, and it didn't feel wrong. It didn't made him want to curl up and cry, and it didn't make him wince in fear and pain.

No...Kiyo's touch...it felt safe..._he _felt safe.

It felt...right.

"Okay. Well, at least your fever's gone down. That's good."

Both lookeed down at the sound of a sheet being tossed to the ground. Next to Reycom, Zatch stirred, and his large amber eyes opened. He blinked, looking up at Reycom before breaking into a huge, sleepy grin.

" 'ey, Reycom. Feelin' any...better?" he mumbled as he let out a yawn. Reycom and Kiyo laughed at the sight.

_'Wait...I'm... I'm laughing...I'm actually laughing...'_

Reycom realized that laughter...no matteer what the reason...was something he never did before.

And he loved the feeling.

Kiyo stood up, taking the plates with him. As he walked out, Zatch got out of bed and bounded after him.

"Kiyo, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Zatch whined dramatically. Kiyo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay, my dramatic friend. Come on so Reycom can rest." Looking up at Reycom, who seemed to be in a world of his own, he said, "If you need anything, just call me or Zatch, okay? We'll be downstairs."

Reycom nodded, leaning back against the pillow. He felt pretty comfortable here, but he missed walking around...a little. Maybe he'd take Kiyo up on that offer later...

Once Kiyo and Zatch were downstairs, Reycom decided to take a few more minutes of sleep time before he had to finally rouse himself out of bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit, feeling more and more bored, which led to his eyes slipping shut.

_'I'm surprised...I actually want to go to sleep...this...can't be...right...'_

Reycom sighed and turned on his side, snuggling deeper into the blankets. Yeah, he felt like more sleep was needed.

After a few more seconds, Reycom was soon off in sleep. And that nap would be the worst one yet.

* * *

><p><em>Reycom couldn't understand when did breathing air became such a difficult task. Sure, he was an Ice elemental mamodo, but still...it was so darn hard to breath...<em>

_What the- it was cold, even by his standards! But it was warm and comfortable just a moment ago! Where the heck was he...oh no..._

_'He couldn't be...did he...oh no...no!'  
><em>

_Reycom heard a husky, drunken voice talking to him, and as much as he strained to move, found he was tied down tight._

"_Awww, what's the matter? Too much for you?" a man teased. Reycom shuddered as he felt rough hands running down his body, and it dawned on him that he was nude._

_He was here...there was no mistaking that horrible voice, that putrid odor of liquor...his unwanted touches...  
><em>

_"No...y-you..."  
><em>

_Above him, the towering, naked and rather ugly mug of his former partner and abuser stood laughing at the trapped young child that cowered below.  
><em>

"_No...please, no...Hosokawa, please!" he begged, struggling to break free. Until he felt them._

_Those hands kept roaming, kept hurting him..._

"_Shhhh...you know you want this, Rey...you know you loveeeee it..." Hosokawa whispered, clearly drunk. Reycom cried out, the sheer fact that his hands were doing this way too much for him.  
><em>

_He knew things were about to get worse. And Reycom froze when his hands got way too low. Suddenly, he felt himself trembling in fear and pain as Hosokawa's fingers forcefully slid inside him.  
><em>

"_P-Please...please...no...n-no...stop...stop..." he whimpered quietly, not wanting to give Hosokawa any hint of satisfaction. Hosokawa got close, so close Reycom could taste his breath._

"_Beg for it. Do it." he hissed, licking away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He kept forcing his fingers even deeper inside Reycom. And finally, Reycom screamed. He just let it out. _

_ He screamed and screamed, not realizing how loud he was getting, not realizing that he was crying.  
><em>

"_P-Pl-Please...H-Hoso...gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"_Reycom! Reycom Wake up!"_

"_What's wrong, Rey? Afraid to be a man? Take it, you piece of shit! Take it all!"_

_Reycom felt himself drifting back into the darkness. Too many voices rung around him... he wanted the pain, the humiliation, to just...stop..._

"_Please...no more...I beg of you..."_

_It hurt...everything hurt...and it didn't seem to end...  
><em>

_'...stop...'_

"_Reycom! Reycom!"_

* * *

><p>Kiyo heard the brief screams coming from upstairs, and ran as fast as he could to Reycom.<p>

Finding Reycom still mumbling, crying and occasionally screaming out pleas of pain, really hit a nerve in Kiyo. He needed to find out who Hosokawa was...and kill him.

"Hey, Rey? Rey, wake up! Wake up, little man...come on..."

Reycom groaned, pushing away everything that was fighting to drag him out of his nightmare state. He needed to... he didn't even know...he just...

"Reycom!"

Kiyo cursed under his breath when Reycom didn't seem to respond. How bad was his nightmare?

"Reycom!Wake up, please! Reycom!"

_'That voice...Zatch?'_

Reycom's eyes snapped open, and he sat up rapidly, his chest heaving, his face wet. He looked into the worried expressions of Kiyo, Zatch and Kiyo's father, confused.

Where was he? Wasn't he just here?

_'A dream...it was another nightmare...oh God...'_

He took a deep breath before suddenly burying his face in his hands. Kiyo had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"Reycom, are you alright? What happened?" Zatch asked.

Reycom lifted his face and looked at Zatch, the latter who was looking at Reycom with high concern. Resting his hand on his leg, Zatch lowered his voice and said, "Rey, what happened? Who hurt you?"

At that, Reycom shook his head and muttered, _'Hosokawa...' _before looking away.

Kiyo tilted his head in thought. Then, he asked his father and Zatch to step out of the room for a moment.

"Why? Kiyo, we gotta stay here! Rey-"

Kiyo picked Zatch up. "I know. But I want to talk to him alone, and there's a feeling...that what he's got to say isn't really for you to hear right now, alright Zatch?"

Zatch pouted, but softened his expression when he looked back at Reycom, who was still trying to calm down. He nodded. "Okay, Kiyo."

Kiyo smiled, putting Zatch down and rustling his hair. "Thanks, kiddo! Go watch TV in Dad's room until I come back. Dad, can you-"

Mr. Takahime smiled, taking Zatch's hand. "Of course, Kiyo. We're down the hall in you need us. Take care of him."

Kiyo nodded, and once they left, shut the door and sat next to Reycom. "Rey?"

Reycom looked up, eyes bloodshot. "_I'm sorry, Kiyo. I'm sorry." _he said quietly. Kiyo dismissed that.

"I have a feeling I know what that piece of trash Hosokawa did to you. But I need to know what that nightmare was about. Can you tell me?"

Reycom's eyes widened a little. "_Not again...please..."_

Kiyo smiled. "I'm gonna be right here. Take your time. But I need to know the rest of the story."

Reycom hesitated. _"But...but I..._"

Reycom looked up at Kiyo's reassuring smile, still reeling from his nightmare. Kiyo nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

Reycom took a few deep breaths, remembering that he needed to calm down and stop crying like a baby. He needed to remember that these kind people at least deserve to know why he was screaming and crying and curling in on himself.

He knew that he wasn't alone, so it shouldn't be this hard to tell him...right?

_"O-Okay."_


	7. My Story, pt 3

**Hi! Here's Chapter 7! The plotline is actually starting to come along the way I wanted it to now (after not updating for so long... -_-) so hopefully, things can actually move along! I'm almost done my summer classes, too, so I should definity be able to update faster now, but I'll see.**

**Enjoy! Of course, I own nothing. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**My Story, pt. 3**

Reycom began, swollowing dryly as he tried to recall everything as best he could for Kiyo.

"O-Okay...I remember waking up when I noticed that it was...colder than usual. I mean, me being what I am, I thought it was weird. But I...I opened my eyes, and...and I realized that I was...tied down. It was tight. It cut into my wrists when I tried to move, and I couldn't...find my book or my...my partner..."

Kiyo blinked before looking down at Reycom's wrists. He gently touched the wounds circling them, and silently thanked the heavens that Reycom hadn't been cutting himself after all, his original thought when he first saw him.

Even so, he still didn't like where this was going, and wanted to ask Reycom a million questions already, but simply nodded and allowed Reycom to continue, holding back the urge to kill the man Reycom just referred to.

"And then, I...I heard him. It's hard not to recognize a voice like that...I just wish I never had to. He was clearly drunk, and when he came closer, I saw he was...nude."

Reycom whimpered. "And I knew what was gonna happen, and I...I still let him...hurt me..."

Kiyo placed an arm around Reycom's shoulders and pulled him close. "Rey, how long had he beed doing this to you?"

Reycom whimpered before he gave him his answer: "Since...I first came to this world..."

Kiyo hissed between his teeth. That had to have been months, if he and Zatch came around the same time...

"I let this happen...I let him hurt me..." Reycom whispered to himself, pulling his legs closer to his body. Kiyo shook his head no.

"No, you didn't. You just didnn't understand what he was doing to you at the time. None of this is your fault!"

Reycom looked at Kiyo, blurting out the painful truth.

"I let him RAPE me!"

The room fell silent as Reycom stared at Kiyo, partly in shock for saying what he said, and partly for raising his voice so loud. Kiyo blinked as he realized that he finally cleared everything for him.

"He...raped me... I let him do this, I let...I let him lie to me...but he...I...oh god, he wouldn't stop...and I was too afraid to...t-to..." Reycom blubbered as he buried his face in his hands. Kiyo didn't know how to respond.

"...rape..." THAT was almost...too much.

Kiyo mentioned for Reycom to stop talking, and Reycom gladly did so. He clung on to Kiyo like he was his only lifeline- which in a sense, he was. A slight scent of cologne wafted up Reycom's nostrils.

"Reycom...do you remember where Hosokawa lived, exactly?"

At that question, Reycom pulled back, horrified at what was spoken. Then, the earlier question Kiyo asked him came to him, and he cowered under the blankets. Kiyo blinked.

"Rey?"

"No... nonononononononono! I can't go back there! Please don't make me!" he cried out. Kiyo didn't get it...until he realized what was happening.

He got a good grip on Reycom's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Listen to me. You are _never, ever _going back to that madman's house again! Not over my dead body! But I want to know where exactly does he live. _I _want to pay him a little visit."

Kiyo released Reycom's shoulders. Reycom nodded, still terrified of the thought of Kiyo at the man's nightmare of a house. He wanted to forget about him...and he didn't want to get his friends involved!

Kiyo could sense that something else was troubling Rey. "Hey, is there something else that bastard did to you?"

Reycom bit his lip. After a minute or two, he said, "I...I don't want you to...to get involved in this...to get...hurt..."

Kiyo smiled, and Reycom wondered why he would be happy to meet the man who assaulted and took away everything from him.

"Reycom, you're not getting me involved in anything. I want to meet him in person because you deserve some justice, and he deserves to suffer greatly for what he did to you. You're not from my world, which is why I'm not gonna call the police. But...me and Zatch, we should be able to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." At that last statement, he tapped his chin, a michevious smile slowly spreading across his face.

Kiyo stood up, and held out his hand. Reycom took it, confused and petrified. "A-Are we...?"

"No. You're coming downstairs to have dinner with us. It's time you started to heal, Rey. And I know you're tired of being cooped up in this bed."

Reycom nodded; he was. Clutching Kiyo's hand tightly, he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Rey looked back at him, and Kiyo noticed something. He was actually happy for the first time since he came here. That smile... it was truly happy...

So why did it hurt Kiyo even more? Why did his heart feel like it was breaking under the sheer glance of Reycom's smile?

_'Rey...'_

"For listening to me, and taking care of me. For everything." he answered in his soft voice.

"Reycom...you never have to thank me for that. You need to know that there are people and mamodo who you can turn to if you ever need it. You can always trust me, trust Zatch."

Reycom nodded. "Yes."

Just then, both stomachs growled. Reycom blushed, embarrassed, while Kiyo laughed openly.

"How about we go eat now?"

"S-Sure."

The two walked downstairs, where Kiyo's father and Zatch were already seated at the table. Zatch's face brightened at the sight of his new best friend. Kiyo laughed at him before giving his father a look that told him everything.

"REYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled excitedly, running over and wrapping his small, chubby arms around him.

"Kiyo, can Rey sit next to me? Can he? ?" he begged, pulling Reycom near him already before an answer was determined. Reycom went along, confused and happy that Zatch cared that much for him.

"Well, since you already decided to drag the poor kid against his will, Zatch!" Kiyo laughed, watching the two getting situated. He turned to his father.

"Is it Pizza night?"

His father reached into his pocket and pulled out two fresh 20 dollar bills. "Give them a two dollar tip when they come, okay?"

Kiyo nodded, looking over the two talking boys with a relieved smile. His father followed his example.

"Seems like he's finally trusting us, huh? But I still don't understand what happened to him that night..." his father trailed off, looking at the blue-haired boy with confusion.

Kiyo's expression suddenly darkened, his grip suddenly tight on the back of his father's chair. "Dad...can I talk to you later on tonight?"

Kiyo's father looked up at his teenage son, and noticed the dark, angry expression in his face. "Yes. Is this about...the child?"

"Yeah. And I don't want Zatch to hear about it just yet." he said, watching the two boys laughing and Zatch attempting to explain to Reycom how to eat using a fork.

"He won't understand. And quite frankly, despite everything that he told me...I don't even think Rey himself understands. Hell, I don't even understand!"

Mr. Takahime nodded. "Very well. We'll talk later on tonight."

The doorbell rang, and Zatch's eyes lit up. "Kiyo, the pizza's here! Can I give the guy the money? Pleaseeeee?" he asked, running up to him.

Kiyo trusted Zatch to do, as he'd done it many times before. After what Reycom told him, though, he wanted to be a little safe.

"Hey, why don't you and Rey go and get the pizza? You're still to small to carry two boxes by yourself."

Zatch pouted for just a moment, but the thought of his best friend coming with him sounded like a great idea. "Okay! Come on, Rey!" he called, running to the door with the forty dollars.

"May...May I be...excused?" Reycom asked quietly.

"Of course, Reycom. Go on, before Zatch tries to carry the hot food by himself!" Mr. Takahime laughed. Reycom smiled, a light blush growing on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

After the two left, Kiyo sat down, placing his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Dad. I really don't. I want to kill that bastard so much... sorry..." Kiyo sheepishly apologized for his bad language.

His father waved it off. "I see. But he seems so polite, whatever could have happened?"

Before Kiyo could answer, the door slammed shut. Mr. Takahime looked at his son and said, "We'll talk later, alright? I think our food has arrived." Reycom looked amazed when everything was placed on the table. There were two piping hot boxes of cheese pizza, a box of bread sticks , and a box of chicken wings.

As Kiyo made plates for Zatch and Reycom, Zatch turned to his friend and asked, "You've had pizza before, Rey?"

"N-No...I haven't. Is is good?"

Zatch passed a plate to him, and grinning widely, said, "Try it! It had extra cheese!"

Reycom touched it, pulling his hand back when he felt how hot the piece was. He watched Zatch literally devour his slice, cheese and sauce all over his face. Kiyo and Mr. Takakhime were eating their wings and chatting.

Looking down, Reycom realized that he was never treated this kind ever, neither in this world or in the Mamodo world. He wondered if anyone back home missed him...if anyone even cared...

"Hey...Rey, you alright? You're quiet. Is the pizza good? Do you like it?" Zatch shot one after another, looking extremely worried.

Reycom smiled softly. "No, I'm alright. The pizza's just hot, that's all." he explained quietly. "I'm alright."

Zatch smiled widely, sauce all over his mouth. Reycom returned the kind gesture before picking up his pizza and eating. Kiyo watched Reycom, a worried expression on his face.

_'Reycom...'_

Later on that night, when the two were asleep, Kiyo walked into his father's room to talk about what Reycom had told him earlier.

"Dad."

Seitaro looked at his son before meintioning him to sit of his bed. He himself sat in office chair. "Dad, I need to know something. Do you know someone by the name of Hosokawa?" Kiyos asked. Seitaro blinked in surprise.

"I don't believe I do, but what is going on with the young child?"

Kiyo calmed down, knowing that anger now was going to be bad later. "Dad, I got Reycom to talk to me. And from what he told me... he was assulted. As in, raped."

Seitaro let out a small gasp of surprise. "Raped? Are you sure?"

Kiyo nodded. "I didn't make him tell me too much, just what he could remember or what he felt comfortable telling me. But he... dammit, he's just a kid! A **_child_**, Dad!" he exclaimed.

"I understand." Seitro said quietly, now seeing for the first time since the child got here why he kept far away from him. He made a mental note to have a chat with him tomorrow.

"Kiyo, I understand. But why do you need to find this... Hosokawa?"

Kiyo looked at his father, a creepy emotion glowling in his chocalate brown eyes. "Because I want to make sure he pays for what he did to Reycom. I want him to suffer in the most unimaginable of ways. I want him dead, honestly." he said coldly.

Seitaro was starting to worry for his son. "Kiyomaro, now you know that's a horrible thing to say, and what if you do kill him? Then what?"

"... I don't know, actually. But that man is lower than dirt to me, Dad."

"Listen to me, Kiyomaro." Seitaro said firmly, standing and placing equally firm hands on his son's narrow shoulders, holding him in place.

"Reycom has already been hurt by this evil man, and as much as I would like to see justice be done for him, that's not the way to go. Think about it, Kiyo. We don't know who he is, what' he is capable of...and I will not lose my only son to this! Do you understand what I'm saying?" he explained, trying to bring Kiyo back to reason.

Kiyo stared blankly at his father. "Reycom would never be able to live with himself if he knew you and Zatch almost died for his sake. Please, Kiyo... don't so anything to put yourself, or the rest of us, in jepordy. We'll figure out some way to get the justice Reycom deserves, but not like that. Never like that."

Kiyo shook his father's hands from him, turned and headed for the door, but not before stopping and looking back at him with a smile. Seitaro looked closer, and noted the strange expression was completely gone from his face, as if it was never there. Maybe what he said got through after all...?

"Don't worry about me, Dad! I'll be okay. I'm just hoping Rey will, too..."

With nothing more to add on, Kiyo said good night and left to go to his room. Seitaro mused over what his son told him, and that death stare. What exactly was his son going to do?

"Kiyomaro, don't do anything rash... be careful..." he said with a sigh.

"Be careful..."

* * *

><p><strong>And...done! :) I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Quick note: I just found out what Kiyo's father's name was, so I'll be using his first name in reference to him from now on. Otherwise, stay tuned for another chapter! **


End file.
